


Plums and Peaches

by Gayties_garbage



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, follow my twitter please i dont own @MonkieKid for nothing, gay rights babyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayties_garbage/pseuds/Gayties_garbage
Summary: It'd been around 3 weeks since Macaque had been caught by MK and Wu Kong, and instead of giving him a much preferred quick death, but instead he's stuck on flower fruit mountain, surrounding by annoying young chimps, with a blasted golden band around his forehead,
Relationships: Shadowpeach, Six-eared Macaque/Sun WuKong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. PROLOGUE

Day in day out its the same routine, wake up in the afternoon, raid the monkey kings fridge, get pissed off that his selection is limited to peach flavored cuisine, take his anger out on the surrounding walls and young monkeys, get told off by the peach loving bastard, try to escape the prison of an island, and get stopped before he even reaches the shore, because Wu Kong somehow "forgot" to mention that the band around his head isn't a carbon copy of the one that was used on himself all those centuries ago, this one, while also causing migraines, auto detects whenever Macaque is a certain distance away from the Monkey King, meaning if he doesn't want a splitting headache randomly during the day, he's gotta stick around the guy, much to his hatred,


	2. INTO THE CITY

Macaque is awoken by being kicked up his resting spot abruptly "HEY WHAT GIVES" he yells "were heading into the city" Wu long says as he slings a carrier pouch over his shoulder "what- WHY? why do I have to go!?" Macaque demands "because we're out of peach chips and my monkeys can't ride clouds" the lighter monkey answers "yeah but why do I have to go" Wukong answers him by tapping his forehead, "y'know if you took it off I wouldn't have to come with you" Macaque says, a failed attempt at puppy eyes on his face, "Yeah, no, now get up"

Macaque walks outside to find Wukong already sitting on a cloud, he hops aboard it, his back against Wukongs, he jolts at the feeling of something wrapping around his waist, he looks down to see that it's Wukongs tail, "Now what the hell is this about?" He demands "Well since clouds don't have seat belts I have to improvise" Wukong answers, "Yeeah I don't think that'll be necessary" Macaque replies, "if you say so" Wukong uncurls his tail from around Macs waist, 

The cloud begins to rumble lightly, and suddenly darts off the ground at an extreme angle, the gravity and wind begin to make Mac slide of the cloud "woah woAH WOAH HOLD ON I CHANGE MY MIND" he quickly pulls himself back and wraps his own tail around Wukong, he laughs as he returns his tan tail to where it was around Macaque's waist  
They arrive in the later that morning, the sun still rising over the horizon of the city they both hop off the cloud, "why are we here so early again?" Mac asks, dusting off his tail after it'd been around Wukong for the past 15 minutes, "oh y'know, immortal being and stuff, don't wanna get spotted and all that" Wukong answers stretching, "really, thought with you lazy self it'd be cause of no traffic" Macaque replies sarcastically, Wukong slings the bag over his shoulder again, "pfft yeah that sure is a plus, anyway let's get going, don't want a whole crowd seeing us"

The Monkey King spends all an hour or so strolling around random food stalls, all the young clerks being too distracted by their phones to pay enough attention to realise one of the most prolific monkeys in the countries history are in front of them, Macaque spends the time breaking into nearby vending machines and stealing loose plums from other stalls, cursing the peach only diet he's the been stuck with for the past 3 weeks, 

"Alright can we go now" Macaque asks walking back to the Monkey King, half eaten peach in hand, "we've got somewhere else to visit before we head back" Wukong replies "what- WHY?? WHERE ELSE COULD WE HAVE TO GO??" Macaque yells, Wukong begins walking down a back alley before he replies to the other Monkey "the kid says him and his crew have something important to tell me about a monster, come on it'll be quick" Macaque scoffs as he follows him down the alley


	3. SHARED NOODLES

Macaque sits alone in a corner of the small noodle shop as Wukong discusses with Tang and MK

"There's just been a lot of unnatural earthquakes and fissures, along with coastal flooding with no known source or cause" Tang explains, pointing at several points on a map sprawled out on the table in front of him "so we're thinking it may be some demon underground causing it while searching for something" Wukong cocks a brow "searching for something?? Any ideas what??" Tang shakes his head "we've been keeping an eye on DBK and everything but they haven't been up too anything in a while, seems their affected by all this stuff as well" Wukong sighs "well we'll just have to wait till it comes above the surface to do anything huh?" Tang nods,

MK enters the room carrying several bowls of noodles "Order up!" He says cheerfully as he leaves one in front of Tang and another in front of Wukong and one for himself, "thanks bud" Wukong says as he sits down with the bowl at the table,

Macaque walks over to the table "hey what about me?" he asks gesturing to the lack of a bowl for him "Oh, I uh thought you wouldn't want any??" MK replies, Macaque scoffs, turning his head to look at Wukong, "you wanna share?" The Monkey King asks, Macaque averts his gaze, not one to admit to asking for what he wants, WuKong picks up on that and quickly steals Tangs chopsticks, ignoring his annoyed outburst, and hands them to the other monkey, gesturing to the seat across from him, Macaque takes the chopsticks from Wukongs hand and sits in the chair, leaning over and taking a string of noodles and bringing it to his mouth, Peach flavouring, typical

The meal continues, Tang talking more about the current happenings between mouthfuls of noodles, Wukong listens intently as he eats, while Macaque tries his best to block out the whirling thoughts in his head, they're so preoccupied with what they're doing that they don't notice the noodles are almost all gone, unbeknownst to them they take two ends of the same long noodle and they don't notice until they've eaten the noodles to where their an inch of each others faces,

They snap out of their trance just before the unimaginable happens, they look each other in the eyes for a solid moment, cheeks redding as they both look at the distance between their lips, Macaque quickly bites of the end of pasta and leans back in his chair, almost choking as he does, he coughs for a moment "uuh excuse me for a moment would ya-" he puts his chopsticks down, standing up from his chair and quickly walking to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him, he turns on the sink tap and tosses cold water in his face, he looks at himself I'm the mirror "what the hell is going on today..." he thinks to himself, grabbing a nearby towel and drying his face


	4. POPCORN

They return back at the temple later that evening, with no plans for the rest of day WuKong suggests staying in for the night binging Monkey King The Animated Series and eating popcorn,

They change into something more comfortable, well Woking does, but upon realising how cold it is in the temple this evening he borrows one of the monkey kings sweaters, a dark maroon one, which is surprising considering Wukongs usual bright attire, he enters the living room and plops himself down on the couch, 

Wukong enters the living room area "alright popcorn in the microwave" he sits himself down a bit away from Macaque "nice sweater" he says, "thanks, it's yours" the darker monkey replies, Wukong reaches for the remote and puts it to the streaming service and chooses to start from the first episode as he assumes Macaque has never seen the series,  
  
A narrator begins to speak of a legend, passed down threw time, of a monk, a horse, a pig, a river monster, and most prolifically a stone monkey, Macaque has zoned out at this point, thinking how narcissistic someone has to be to watch an entire series based on their own life, sure it may be amazing the things he did and there's plenty of comedic tales, but still- 

His thought is interrupted by Wukong moving closer to him, almost on top of him at this point, Macaque says nothing though, appreciating the extra warmth of the other monkey, they sit like that for about half of the first episode, before-

Mac leans further into Wukongs side, soft sweaters rubbing against each other, the sound of the TV somehow becoming background noise as his mind focuses in on his own breathing, it's.....panicked? No...nervous is a far more fitting word,

"Macaque?" WuKong says "Wukong" Macaque replies, their tails subconsciously move closer, latching loosely around each other, they're close now, very close, too close and yet not close enough, their hands find each other, fingers interlaced, brunette and raven fur becoming mixed, they look each other in the eyes, like they did back in the noodle shop,  
  
Suddenly the microwave goes off and the moment is stopped prematurely Mac sits alone in silence for a moment before he grabs a cushion laying near him and proceeds to scream into it and then hit it against his head multiple times "what is UP with you Macaque!? WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT" he thinks to himself, "trying to get CLOSE to the monkey king?? HUH?? Trying to..to...aaRRGHDHDJS" he starts punching the cushion in his lap before throwing it at the wall and pulling his knees up to his face and wrapping his arms around them, like some embarrassed kid

Wukong returns shortly after, handing Macaque his bucket of popcorn, he's moved to the other end of the couch by now and not wanting to push.....whatever this is, any further Wukong sits himself on the opposite end of the couch, theirs a dim tension in the air, something that wasn't there before,


	5. NOT SO DIFFERENT

The next morning they wake up on the couch, they must've fallen asleep during the 12th season as that's what's paused on the TV screen, they both get up to stretch, bones cracking from laying in uncomfortable positions for the last however many hours, Wukong gestures for Macaque to follow him to the kitchen, and he does,

Wukong gets themselves breakfast ready, while Macaque sits at the low table, messing with the turn up seating cushion underneath him, Wukong comes over with a bowl of...something "yeah sorry I'm not the best cook" he states, sitting down across from him, eating his food in silence

"So" The monkey king begins "your pretty strong" Macaque stops eating his food for a moment "yeah?" He replies "and your real smart" Wukong continues, "yeah???" Says Macaque, on edge with where this conversation, "if we ever teamed up to fight we'd be a pretty good team wouldn't you think?" Wukong states,

"What are you getting at here Sun?" Macaque asks, his food a distant thought at this point, "What I'm getting at is," Wukong clicks his tongue thinking over his words "were not that different" Macaques eyes widen at the statement, not that different? NOT THAT DIFFERENT??? "How...how dare you say that to ME" Macaque yells, slamming his bowl down on the table, causing it to rumble, "YOU were born into a temple safe from danger, with countless number of companions and people who support you," he becomes increasingly more mad "Macaque that's not-" Wukong tries to speak, but he's cut off 

"I had to FIGHT to stay alive, I had to HUNT so I wouldn't starve, I'm alive today because of MYSELF," Macaque raises his fist in the air, "not. because. OF YOU" his fist comes crashing down on the low table, causing it to break, plates and cutlery cracking as it does, he's breathing heavily, a mad but also distressed look on his face, he looks up to meet Wukongs gaze, the look on said monkeys face is indistinguishable,  
  
Macaque stands up quickly, running for his room, locking the door behind him, leaning against it, sliding down to the floor, he hears a knock on the door "Macaque?" Another knock "Macaque...I'm sorry" he hears the monkey king walk away from the room,


	6. LANDSLIDE

Macaque spends the next few days locked up in his room, only coming out for food, he even deals with the headache he gets from Wukong stepping beyond the headbands limits, when he finally comes out permanently, he hardly speaks to Wukong, averting his gaze whenever he can,

"Hey Macaque can you train Mk today? It's just my monkeys need-" "Yeah alright" Macaque replies before Wukong can even finish his sentence, he steps outside, finding Mk doodling Monkey King logos in the dirt with the staff, Macaque kicks the dirt erasing his artwork "HEY oh-" Mk sputters out "it's you" he continues, "Yeah it is now let's get going" Macaque says, 

Mk and Macaque spar for a few hours, it's true what Wukong said, Macaque is strong, as strong as the monkey king even, they take a break resting on the grass fields below the training area, munching on the wild peaches of the mountain, 

"He talks about you y'know" Mk says, Macaque looks over at him, not responding, "he rambles about how far you've come and how your stronger then he ever thought you were," Macaque rolls the peach around in his hand as Mk continues "he really cares about you" he says, smiling up at the monkey, "yeah well he says that about a lot of things" Macaque finally responds

They start walking back up the mountain towards the temple, making small talk about anything that pops into their minds, suddenly the ground starts to shake, rocks begin crumbling down the side of the mountain, a large boulder comes hurling down straight towards them, the last thing Macaque hears is himself yelling "KID!" before everything goes black


	7. AWAKE

Macaque slowly opened his eyes, the sun reflecting off a plethora of gold and silver objects in the room "How...am I here" He thinks to himself as he props himself up with his arms, wincing from the sudden sharp pain in his chest, and that's when he sees, at the end of the bed, Wukong sleeping on a small cloud, floating just above the sheets,

Wukong wakes up, upon noticing that Macaque is staring at him he proceeds to scream and launch himself of of the cloud and straight threw he ceiling into the upstairs floor, Macaque stares blankly at the hole left in the roof as quick footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and towards the room "your awake!!" Wukong yells as he kicks open the door "As are you" Macaque replies sarcastically, "haha,, yeah" Wukong scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "What,, even happened??" WuKongs ears prick up at the question "you don't...remember??" 

Macaque shakes his head, "while you were out training with Mk another earthquake happened and It caused a landslide to nearly fall on top of the kid" WuKong grabs Macaques hand and continues "but you saved him" Macaque thinks for a moment before it all comes flooding back to him in a rush, "aaaAaRRGH" he pulls the bed covers over his head, "listen you would've killed me of I let the kids get hurt alright?? Don't look into it" Wukong laughs, "yeayea course you did, now come on in gotta change those bandages and you gotta eat something" 

Macaques ears prick at the mention of food, flinging the cover off "alright cool I'm up-" he attempts to stand, realising too late that he's far to weak to stand on his own, he tumbles towards the ground, but just before he hits it he's caught by the Monkey King and helped up "here, let me help you" he says, lifting one arm of the injured monkey over his shoulder and wrapping his own arm around the low of his back, they slowly walk out of the room together

The evening goes by slow, but pleasant, the monkey king ordered noodles for them, one bowl each this time, and they ate in calm silence, exchanging looks now and then, after that Wukong gets to work changing Macaques bandages, he gently unwraps the one around his forehead, touching to skin underneath gently, deciding it's healed enough to leave it unbandaged, he moves on to the large one around the darker monkeys chest, he unwraps it, stopping for reassurance every time Macaque makes a noise of discomfort, his hands linger on the plethora of small scars that cover his chest, not long enough to be considered intentional but still noticed by Macaque, who tries his best to not let his face become red, luckily he does and survives the bandaging process and is helped back to bed so he can rest, Wukong stays with him, curled up on the small cloud at the end of the bed,


	8. PLAY FIGHT

A sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, and the smell of Peaches fills the air, as Wukong and Macaque spend the morning hours tending to the peaches of the mountain, picking ripe ones and planting new sprouts, along with tending to the monkeys, bringing them to hot springs, groom their fur, along with each others,

They lay in a grassy clearing of the mountain, taking in the sun light and dozing off now and again, that is until Macaque gets bored and transforms into a hawk and starters pecking a Wukong in the face, this sets off a chain reaction of a fight between the two, a lot like the one they had all that time ago back when Mk came to train under Macaques wing, except this time, it's far more playful and has little to no stakes, that is until-

Macaque tackles him and they start rolling down the hill, laughing all the while as they land in a a flat portion of the surrounding jungle, Wukong laying across Macaques chest, they look at each other for a moment and burst out laughing once more, sitting up in the grass they reach out for each others hands, when the earth starts to rumble once again,

A few miles they can see, the huge underground demon who has been causing all the earthquakes and fissures, but even worse they see, that it's starting attacking their monkeys, 

They both start running, Macaque guiding the monkeys to the jungle while Wukong goes after the demon, neon yellow flashes as the two beings fight, Macaque still to focused on getting the monkeys out of harms way until-


	9. KISS

Macaque turns, seeing Sun being flung across the battle field and crashing into a small mountain, which crumbles onto him trapping him underneath, his eyes widen and his immediately filled with fear, the first time in a long time

"PEACHES!" he yells, his eyes glowing a bright neon purple, summoning the huge spiritual form from back when he'd first met MK, he sicked it on the demon while he runs off to the pile of rubble, tossing piece after piece over his head, "please...please gods no" he pulls away a large piece of rumble, and laying their, is the Monkey King

Macaque scrambles to pull him out of the rubble, gently holding him in his arms, "Peaches? Peaches???" He gives the monkey a shake, nothing, "No...no no no nO NO NO NO" he's crying, he's actually crying for the first time in almost a century he's crying over his "sworn enemies" limp body, he clings onto him, holding Sun close to him, claws digging into the soft fabric of his shirt, head on his shoulder, "I never got to say-" he's cut off by the sound of Wukong coughing,

Macaque pulls back, "Peaches?" Wukong coughs once again before he opens his eyes "Macaque?" Upon hearing his name he clings to Wukong "I'M SORRY PEACHES I'M SO SORRY" Macaque crys, Wukong wraps his arm around him loosely "What even for??"  
"For tricking MK??, For smashing your table??, for almost getting you killed- for everything" he's cut off yet again by his own uncontrollable crying, Wukong strokes his back gentle, calmly shushing him, Macaque pulls back once again, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Wukong laughs "you look ridiculous y'know that?" "Shut it Peaches" Mac sniffs, "Peaches huh? heh" Wukong hold the darker monkeys face in his hands, noting how Mac leans into his touch, Mac places his own hands on the Monkey Kings shoulder, looking into his amber eyes with affection, Wukong caresses the darker monkeys cheek with his thumb "love you Peaches" Macaque finally says "love you too Plum" and with that he pulls the monkey down and kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck, moving his fingers threw the monkeys raven fur, the golden band vanishing as it does, said monkey doing the same to Wukong, subconsciously their tails move to twirl around eachother, 

they're interrupted by the sound of the demon screeching, they pull away to see the large demon being impaled threw the chest by the giant shadow of Macaque, the demon convulsives a moment before exploding into a billion tiny sparkling orbs that rain over the mountain as the shadow fades to nothing, 

Macaque and Wukong look back at each other once again, the orbs sparkling like stars around them, they both erupt into laughter at the thought of all that's happened, they rest their foreheads against each other for a moment before Macaque gives Sun another quick kiss before lifting him up off of the ground and walking back to the temple, the young monkeys following joyfully behind them


	10. EPILOGUE

"Plum?" Wukong asks "Yea Peaches?" Macaque answers "It's been a month since it all happened" he says "Really? Seems longer" Macaque replies, picking a plum off of one of the many trees now planted around the mountain, one for each peach tree,

"It's gonna be hard yknow, once people realise there's two monkey kings" Wukong states "yea? Well we'll just have to fight together like you said huh?" Macaque answers, handing the Plum to Wukong, he smiles, handing a Peach to Macaque "yea guess we will, now come on our monkeys are probably waiting to watch the 18th season of Monkey King The Animated Series"

Their tails natural twirl around each other as they walk away, the plum ribbon tied around Wukongs and the peach one around Macaques glinting in the setting sunlight, the smell of peaches and plums in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty choppy at some parts and I didnt really proof read but its almost midnight right now im so sorrryyy follow me aocial medias i wan t cloat aaa okay bye shout out to Geno theyre pog and ceo of Plum Macincheese


End file.
